The present invention generally relates to the field of semiconductor manufacture and testing, and particularly to a vortex unit for providing desired environmental conditions in manufacture and/or testing of semiconductor devices.
The manufacture and testing of semiconductor devices is a laborious process. Because of the complexity of the process, a high failure rate may be encountered during the manufacture of the devices. Thus, the devices must be tested extensively to ensure operation within desired parameters. Additionally, testing of the semiconductor device may require not only the testing of the ability of the semiconductor to perform desired operations, but also the ability of the semiconductor to perform the operations in contemplated environmental conditions.
Semiconductor devices may encounter a wide range of environmental conditions. From extreme heat to cold, and every temperature in between, users desire the operation of the semiconductor within desired parameters for the contemplated environmental conditions. Therefore, it may also be desirable to test the semiconductor devices within the contemplated operational temperature range to ensure the robustness of the device.
For example, previous methods used to test a semiconductor device may involve a liquid cooled temperature controller for cooling the environment of a desired process, such as testing of a device. However, liquid cooled units are expensive, units may cost several tens of thousands of dollars each, may utilize environmentally undesirable CFC, and are large in size. Thus, the unit may require a large space in a manufacturing facility and may be expensive to maintain, due to a large quantity of complex parts. Further, the units may generate electromagnetic interference with the testing equipment, thereby requiring extensive shielding to ensure accurate test results.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a vortex unit for providing a desired environment in a semiconductor manufacturing and/or testing process. By utilizing the present invention, a desired environment for the testing and/or manufacture of a semiconductor device may be provided in an efficient and cost-effective manner without encountering electromagnetic interference that limited the implementation of previous environmental systems.
In a first aspect of the present invention, a vortex unit suitable for providing a desired environmental condition for a semiconductor process includes a vortex tube and a semiconductor processing device suitable for performing a semiconductor processing function. The vortex tube includes an air inlet for receiving compressed air, a first air exhaust for outputting an air stream having a temperature greater than the received compressed air, and a second air exhaust for outputting an air stream having a temperature lower than the received compressed air. The semiconductor processing device is connected to the second air exhaust of the vortex tube so that the semiconductor processing device receives a cooled air stream from the vortex tube, the cooled air stream providing an environment suitable for enabling the semiconductor processing device to perform the semiconductor processing function.
In a second aspect of the present invention, a vortex unit suitable for providing a desired environmental condition for a testing a semiconductor device includes a vortex tube and a semiconductor testing device suitable for testing at least one function of a semiconductor. The vortex tube includes an air inlet for receiving compressed air, a first air exhaust for outputting an air stream having a temperature greater than the received compressed air, and a second air exhaust for outputting an air stream having a temperature lower than the received compressed air. The semiconductor testing device is connected to the second air exhaust of the vortex tube so that the semiconductor testing device receives a cooled air stream from the vortex tube, the cooled air stream cooling a semiconductor device to a desired testing temperature enabling the semiconductor testing device to perform the test of the at least function of the semiconductor device at the desired temperature.
In a third aspect of the present invention, a vortex unit suitable for providing a desired environmental condition for testing a semiconductor includes a means for providing a vortex and a means for testing a semiconductor device. The vortex means includes an air inlet for receiving compressed air, a first air exhaust for outputting an air stream having a temperature greater than the received compressed air, and a second air exhaust for outputting an air stream having a temperature lower than the received compressed air. The semiconductor testing means is connected to the second air exhaust of the vortex means so that the semiconductor testing means receives a cooled air stream from the vortex means, the cooled air stream providing an environment suitable for enabling the semiconductor testing means to perform a semiconductor testing function.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.